Inoffizielles deutsches BIONICLE Magazin
Allgemeines Das inoffizielle deutsche BIONICLE Magazin ist die Nachfolge des offiziellen BIONICLE-Magazins, das von 2003 - 2008 vom Panini-Verlag herausgebracht wurde. Nachdem das offizielle Magazin Ende 2008 nicht mehr produziert wurde, wurde das inoffizielle Magazin von Nuhrii the Metruan ins Leben gerufen. Das Magazin hat normalerweise bestimmte Rubriken: *'Titelblatt', dies gibt einen kurzen Einblick in die Ausgabe. *'Vorwort', NuhriitheMetruan sagt ein paar Dinge über die akutelle Ausgabe. *'Inhalt', eine kurze Übersicht über alle Inhalte der aktuellen Ausgabe. *'Einblicke und Ausblicke', hier gibt es immer die aktuellsten Informationen und Spoiler. *'Vorschau', kurze Angabe der Inhalte der nächsten Ausgabe. *'Vermischtes', enthält Rätsel & Witze. Außerdem gibt es noch mehr Inhalte, die allerdings in jeder Ausgabe individuell enthalten sind. *'Comics', im IDBM werden alle Comics kurz nach ihrer Erscheinung übersetzt veröffentlicht. *'Übersetzungen von Kurzgeschichten', kurz nach der Erscheinung von neuen Kurzgeschichten werden diese übersetzt veröffentlicht. *'Set-Rezensionen', hier kann man Vergleiche zwischen Sets nachlesen, bzw. selber veröffentlichen lassen. *'Buch-Rezensionen', hier kann man etwas über den Inhalt neuer Bücher erfahren. *'Artikel über BIONICLE', ab und zu gibt es einige Artikel über Ereignisse oder Charaktere der BIONICLE-Welt *'Wettbewerbe', ab und zu werden im IDBM Wettbewerbe veranstaltet, die sogar Kanonisch sind. *'Mitarbeitervorstellungen', hier können sich die Mitarbeiter des IDBMs, und diejenigen, die schon einmal Artikel dafür erstellt haben, vorstellen. *'Informationen über sonstige Dinge', die sich in der BIONICLE-Welt ereignen. Weiterhin hat man im Inoffiziellen deutschen BIONICLE Magazin die Möglichkeit eigene Artikel veröffentlichen zu lassen, dazu muss man sich allerdings mit NuhriitheMetruan in Kontakt setzen. Man kann außerdem Werbeanzeigen im IDBM veröffentlichen lassen. Mitarbeiter *'Nuhrii the Metruan', Hauptredakteur und Gründer des Inoffiziellen Deutschen BIONICLE Magazins. *'Chosen One of Bionicle', Verantwortlicher für Rätsel und Witze *[[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Bioniclemaster724']], Haupt-Titelblatt Designer. *'Skorpi63', sekundärer Titelblatt Designer. Reguläre Ausgaben Ausgabe 1: Februar 2009 Ausgabe 2: März 2009 Ausgabe 3: April 2009 Ausgabe 4: Mai 2009 Ausgabe 5: Juni 2009 Ausgabe 6: Juli 2009 Ausgabe 7: August 2009 thumb|250px|Das Cover von Ausgabe 7 Ausgabe 8: September 2009 thumb|250px|Das Cover von Ausgabe 8 Diese Ausgabe war die 8. reguläre Ausgabe des inoffiziellen Deutschen BIONICLE Magazins und erschien im Oktober 2009. In dieser Ausgabe gab es wieder jede Menge spannender Inhalte: *'Comic 4: Vor dem Sturm': Dieser Comic handelte von einigen Agori, wie Crotesius, mit ihren Fahrzeugen, von der Ankunft Mata Nuis, wie er Ackar und Kiina traf und wie sie an einige Knochenjäger und einen Skopio gerieten. *'Mitarbeitervorstellungen' **'Mitarbeitervorstellung II': Hier stellte sich der Haupt-Titelblattdesigner, Bioniclemaster724, vor. **'Mitarbeitervorstellung III': Hier stellte sich der Sekundär-Titelblattdesigner, Skorpi63, vor. *'Artikel' **'Demaskiert: Die neuen Kanohi': In diesem Artikel wurden die neuen Kanohi vorgestellt, die von Fans ausgedacht und von Greg F. in den offiziellen Kanon aufgenommen wurden. **'Spherus Magna und seine Fragmente': In diesem Artikel erzählte Nuhrii the Metruan einige Fakten über Spherus Magna und seine drei Fragmente, Bara Magna, Aqua Magna und Bota Magna. Außerdem wurden noch bestimmte Standorte näher beleuchtet. ***'Nördlicher Frost' ***'Großer Vulkan' ***'Bara Magna-Karte': Eine Landkarte von Bara Magna war ebenfalls im Magazin enthalten. *'Kurzgeschichte': In dieser Ausgabe wurde der zweite Teil der Geschichte "Geburt eines dunklen Jägers", inoffiziell übersetzt, von Nuhrii the Metruan veröffentlicht. *'Set-Rezension': In diesem Magazin wurden die Sets "Gelu" und "Stornius" von Skorpi63 vorgestellt und miteinander verglichen. *'Einblicke und Ausblicke': Dieses Mal enthielt das Magazin Einblicke und Ausblicke über: **'Bücher': ***'Makuta's Guide to the Universe': Inhalte aus dem Buch wurden aufgezählt und die Information, dass es das Buch auch auf Deutsch geben wird. ***'Mata Nui's Guide to Bara Magna': Inhalte aus dem Buch wurden aufgezählt, außerdem das Erscheinungsdatum im Vereinten Königreich. **'Glatorian Magazine': Einige Informationen über die neuen Glatorian Ausgaben, nummer V und VI. **'Spekulationen' über das vorraussichtliche weiterlaufen der BIONICLE-Reihe. **'Die Legende erwacht': Neue Informationen zu der neu erschienenen DVD: BIONICLE: Die Legende erwacht. **'Informationen über 2010': Einige Setbilder der 2010-BIONICLE wurden im Magazin gezeigt, und auch einige Informationen über die neue Reihe wurden preisgegeben, sowie weitere Informationen über das restliche Jahr 2010. *'Vermischtes': Wieder mit Witzen, Infinity Comic und Quiz. Die Lösungen des Quiz waren ebenfalls enthalten. *'Impressum': Vorschau auf Ausgabe neun, und Beteiligte an der Ausgabe. Sonderausgaben Ausgabe 7.5: The Legend Reborn Spezial thumb|250px|Titelblatt der Ausgabe Diese Ausgabe war eine Sonderausgabe und erschien Ende September. In diesem Magazin ging es um den 4. BIONICLE-Film: "Die Legende erwacht". Diese Ausgabe war komplett spoilerfrei und enthielt viele neue Screenshots des Films, außerdem enthielt sie noch folgende Inhalte: *'Charaktere', eine kurze Vorstellung aller Charaktere und ihrer Rollen im Film: **'Mata Nui' - Mata Nui, von Ackar „Freund“ oder „Toa Mata Nui“, von Kiina liebevoll „Außenweltler“ genannt. **'Ackar' - Ackar ist der älteste Glatorianer im Film. Als Mata Nui auf Bara Magna ankommt, steht Ackar bereits kurz davor, seinen Job hinzuwerfen. **'Kiina' - Kiina ist eine sehr temperamentvolle, abgehärtete Kriegerin, die leicht reizbar ist. **'Berix' - Dieser Agori aus Tajun besitzt einen zweifelhaften Ruf – er selbst behauptet, nur ein „Sammler“ von alten Artefakten zu sein. **'Metus' - Ein Agori aus Iconox. Metus veranstaltet seit jeher Glatorianerkämpfe und ist in allen Dörfern bekannt. **'Gresh' - Gresh ist der Sekundäre Glatorianer von Tesara und Trainingspartner von Kiina. **'Tuma' - Als er auf der Flucht vor den Baterra mit seinen Kriegern in den Süden zog, besetzten sie die Stadt Roxtus, wo er fortan residierte. **'Die Legion des Bösen #1: Die Knochenjäger' - Die Knochenjäger, stets Befehle von Tuma und dem Verräter empfangen. **'Die Legion des Bösen #2: Skrall-Krieger' - Nicht ganz so präsent, aber beim Finale doch ganz groß: die Skrall-Standardkrieger. **'Die Legion des Bösen #3: Skrall-Elitekrieger' - Ob Stronius sich im Film unter diesen stark gepanzerten, keulenschwingenden Kolossen befindet, ist bisher noch unbekannt. **'Die Skopio-Kreatur' - Diese fleischfressende Kreatur lauert Reisenden gerne unter dem Sand auf und taucht dann direkt vor ihnen daraus auf. **'Tarix' - Als sein Dorf zerstört wurde, war er für einen Kampf gegen Vastus in Tesara, und musste die schlimme Nachricht von Kiina erfahren. **'Vastus' - Vastus ist der primäre Glatorianer von Tesara, dem Dschungeldorf. **'Strakk' - Strakk ist der primäre Glatorianer des Eisstamms, der für seine Skrupellosigkeit bekannt ist. **'Vorox' - Die Vorox gehörten einst derselben Spezies an wie die Glatorianer. **'Click & die Scarabax' - Die kleinen Scarabax-Käfer spielen im Film eine große Rolle. Allen voran der von Kiina „Click“ getaufte Käfer. **'Raanu, die Dorfältesten und sonstige Agori' - Der Agori Raanu ist der konservative Anführer des Dorfes Vulcanus, der den Glatorianern mit Misstrauen begegnet. *'Die Schauplätze des Films', hier wurden die Orte näher beleuchtet, die in dem Film vorkamen: **'Aqua Magna und das Matoranische Universum' - Im Prolog des Films kommen diese beiden Orte kurz vor. **'Das Weltall und Bara Magna' - Bara Magna ist eines der drei Fragmente von Spherus Magna, der Heimatwelt der Großen Wesen. **'Das Feuerdorf Vulcanus' - Vulcanus, die Heimat des Feuerstamms, liegt im Südosten von Bara Magnas Wüste, nahe der Eisenschlucht. **'Die Sandrochenschlucht' - Die Sandrochenschlucht ist eine Schlucht zwischen den Dörfern Vulcanus und Tajun, nördlich des Gelben Meeres. **'Die Ruinen von Tajun' - Tajun war einst das Dorf des Wasser-stamms, bevor die Skrall und Knochen-jäger es zerstörten. **'Das unterirdische Labor der Großen Wesen' - Die Großen Wesen, die einstigen Herrscher von Spherus Magna, hatten diesen Ort einst für ihre Experimente benutzt. **'Das Zwillingsdorf Tesara/Die heißen Quellen' - Das Dschungeldorf Tesara, das eigentlich aus zwei Dörfern besteht, zwischen denen eine Arena liegt. **'Der Schädelberg/Roxtus, Stadt der Skrall' - Die Stadt Roxtus am Fuße des Schädelbergs ist eine alte Ruinenstadt. *'Reiseroute auf der Karte', hier war eine Karte abgebildet, auf der der Weg des Teams aufgezeichnet war. *'Interview mit Mark Baldo', hier wurde das Interview, das das Amerikanische Lego-Magazin mit ihm gemacht hatte, übersetzt. *'Romanauszug "The Legend Reborn"', hier befand sich ein Romanausschnitt, der von NuhriitheMetruan übersetzt wurde. *'Spoilerfreie Filmrezension', hier sagte NuhriitheMetruan seine Meinung zu dem 4. BIONICLE-Film. *'Impressum', hier gab es eine kurze Vorschau auf das 8. Magazin. Links *Download von Ausgabe 1 *Download von Ausgabe 2 *Download von Ausgabe 3 *Download von Ausgabe 4 *Download von Ausgabe 5 *Download von Ausgabe 6 *Download von Ausgabe 7 *Download von Ausgabe 8 *Ansehen des Extrablatts *Download von Sonderausgabe 1 Kategorie:Comics